In the case of a conventional interface for allowing a user to select a desired function from a plurality of functions of data processing, (i) a plurality of icons are displayed on the screen of a display device, and (ii) a desired icon is selected from these icons by, for example, clicking of a pointing device, so that an application software, etc. corresponding to the selected icon runs.
However, in the case of a small screen, it is necessary to arrange a plurality of icons closely, and this arrangement makes the visibility of the icons low. In such a case, it is difficult for the user to select the icon.
In the case of another interface, (i) the functions are hierarchized, (ii) only higher-level icons are arranged on the screen, and (iii) lower-level icons are displayed by clicking the higher-level icon. In this case, all the icons are not displayed on an initial screen image, so that it is difficult for the user to recognize all the functions of the data processing.
Here, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-282415 (Tokukai 2001-282415, published on Oct. 12, 2001) discloses an information selection system in which (i) a pointer is fixedly displayed at a predetermined position of a display screen, (ii) plural pieces of information are sequentially displayed so that each piece of information passes through the predetermined position, and (iii) a user selects desired piece of information by the pointer when the desired piece of information is displayed at the predetermined position.
However, according to the information selection system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Tokukai 2001-282415, published on Oct. 12, 2001), the user has to wait until the information is displayed at the position of the pointer fixedly provided on the display screen. That is, even if plural pieces of information are displayed on the display screen, the user can select only the information displayed at the position of the pointer. Moreover, if the desired piece of information has passed though the position of the pointer, the user has to wait until the information is again displayed at the position of the pointer, even though the information is still displayed on the screen. Thus, an operation of selecting the information is inconvenient.